Corsair
by SpookyMooh
Summary: The time of pirates was a rather boisterous one. Especially with world infamous pirates like the ones going under the name 'Free'. And lets not forget about their captain Matsuoka Rin who just can't seem to grasp the danger of any situation. Like a situation in which they abduct a high-ranked officer of the Japanese Maritime force. That for sure wasn't in the crew's plans. RinHaru
1. Chapter 1

**Description:** The time of pirates was a rather boisterous one. Especially with world infamous pirates like the ones going under the name 'Free!'. And lets not forget about their captain Matsuoka Rin who just can't seem to grasp the danger of any situation. Like a situation in which they abduct a high-ranked officer of the Japanese Maritime force. That for sure wasn't in the crew's plans … and neither was it in Haru's.

**Pairings:** Mainly RinxHaru but other pairings might pop up.

**Warnings:** Lemons, smut, cussing, violence, you name it.

**Rating:** M

**A/N:** this thing has been swarming my mind for a while now and I couldn't stop it… Shit University is going to bite me in the ass but oh well. I had to get it out of my system. So enjoy my kinks! I mean the story.

* * *

The shooting of guns together with the screams of terror and gasps of surprises were the only noises that filled the grand and beautiful port of the city Iwatobi. Gunpowder could be smelled from miles away, the smell was so strong that even the normally fishy and salty smelling air was replaced by it. And to think that all of this was caused by none other than pirates. And rumours that Free!-pirates, the world's most infamous pirate group there was, were here too. How they got that famous? It was because they always did things that no other pirates would even dare dream about and the point in this all was … they always somehow managed to get away with it.

Stealing all of England's royal treasure right out of the Royal families residences? Check. Blowing-up the port of Amsterdam and hijacking 6 of their ships filled with treasures? Been there, done that. Kidnapping the pampered and best-guarded princess of France? Yep.

And to think that those 3 examples are but a small part of the growing list of charges. How they managed to get away every damn time? The whole world wondered. Most said they had the devil's luck on their side. Others called them demon spawns. But Haruka Nanase knew better: They had everything planned out. Every little detail was calculated and put into a plan. A well thought out plan was made every time before they took actions. There was no other way that he could think of. Probably because that's how he himself went about it. Life was just like a game of chess to him. You had to put yourself on the other side of the table and calculate every step of your opponent. If you did this then almost everything would be possible.

A grimace settled on face of the young raven. Despite his age he was already a high-placed officer of the Marines. All because he wasn't like other people. Not only was he a born swimmer, he was gifted with the ability to form plans and calculative skills that went above any human being. A genius most called him. Others would probably call him a cunning bastard and say that it was beginners luck. That's what the Marines thought too but after they saw him in action they quickly understood that with Haruka Nanase there was no such thing as 'luck. No, he somehow knew. It was as if he could look in the future and foresee all of the things the opponent would do. He made the best plans, even the general himself looked up to the young man who back then was still a private.

But the continuation of that story is for another time.

"I don't have all day you filthy pirates…" Muttered the blue-eyed man as he kicked a pirate's corpse into the water. Looking at how the body sank, his eyes rivalling the water in colour, and resurfaced again. Ah, how he wanted to get this over with and just swim…

But no such luck, you didn't get to deal with high level pirates like these every day and Haruka knew damn well how hard to deal with they were. Well not 'these' pirates, the ones they were dealing with were on a whole different level all together. He knew that there were more pirate groups in the port and that he ought to be careful. Like always he didn't listen to his troupe and got separated from them.

From the corner of his eyes he saw a dark figure creep up behind him and he almost sighed. Did they really think they could sneak up on him?

"Lowlifes." He hissed lowly as he quickly turned around and settled his now steel blue eyes on the bulky man in front of him.

Well shit, he thought immediately as his eyes widened in recognition.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my favourite marine boy." Said the man in a menacing voice as he glared at Haruka with dangerous eyes, twirling a dagger in his hands.

Haruka's face stayed impassive as his mind started working, thinking up a plan to get out of the dangerous situation he got himself in.

He tightened his hold on the hilt of the beautiful saber he was holding. "I hope you remember previous time before you charge in like an oaf again." Said the youngster with a monotone voice as he looked down on the man, his eyes challenging and mocking.

"Don't worry about that, this time I'll make sure to kill you." Spat the dangerous pirate in front of him as he charged forward, kill intent seeping from his being like his awful smell.

"Suit yourself." Said Haruka calmly as he took his battle stance. With grace and ease he dodged all of the incoming attacks and when he finally saw a good opening in the other's posture he lunged forward and stabbed the saber into the other's side. It was a short fight and considering Haruka held back you could see that it wasn't the first time they fought.

With a pained cry the big pirate gripped his sides and successfully managed to clutch the saber with both hands, seemingly not caring that he cut his hands because of it.

He smirked, showing of his yellowish tinted teeth now painted in red. "Got you." He muttered as he tugged on the sword, managing to make Haruka lose his footing and release his hold on the saber.

The raven jumped back hurriedly, narrowing his eyes as he saw that the pirate extracted the weapon out of his side. Just as he had guessed the pirate threw it into the water next. What a waste that was. "What are you doing?" Said the blue-eyed man as he took another battle stance, this time for hand-to-hand combat.

"Oh you know … If I can't kill you then why not make it easier for someone else?" Said the man with a smirk on his face. Funny how all pirates were the same: cocky. Even in their last moments most of them were like this. "Too bad I won't get to see that…" Said the man as his voice faltered and he started wobbling. Blood was pouring out and down his sides like a fountain. And at last the man fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

Haruka let out a sigh of exasperation. If Julio wasn't such a big idiot and didn't charge in without thinking beforehand then the situation wouldn't have been pretty for him. He wondered how the guy didn't hit him even once. It felt like he wasn't even trying… Julio the Veteran pirate was done for. All because of his pride and him not letting go of the grudge he held against the blue-eyed youth.

It seemed that the grandiose fight from before had calmed down too, gunshots were no longer heard and neither was the shouting. Like always pirates had gone on a rampage and started fighting each other and jumping random citizen. Luckily some marine ships had been docked at the port and the disturbance was quickly put down.

Someone whistling startled Haru out of his thoughts. Once more he turned around quickly and frantically looked throughout the area. Of course on the outside he didn't look scared at all. He looked calm and collected but inside he was afraid, he didn't want to get jumped by a pirate and die.

His eyes took in the surroundings but no one was to be seen on the small plaza. He clicked his tongue. Maybe he was going crazy because of all those times he got jumped?

No such luck as he felt a presence appear behind him. When did he…? He thought, panic swirling in his mind. He tried to turn around and land a blow in the face of whoever dared to sneak up on him but was quickly immobilized. The person behind him grabbed him by the wrist and twisted the raven's arm painfully.

Haru gasped out in pain as he was brought to his knees next because of the force the other used to push him down. He hurriedly bit his lip as to not let out any other sounds and started trashing against the attacker.

The menacing presence behind him let out a husky chuckle. "Julio did tell me you were a feisty one." Breathed a silky voice into his ears as the hold on his arm tightened and Haru's teeth started trembling from the force he used to keep quiet. "Too bad he won't be able to witness what he requested of me…" Said the voice with a fake sad undertone as the man's free hand moved to Haruka's neck.

It was just that Haru wouldn't have any of that and moved his head back, trying to head-butt the man. Surprisingly, it worked and with a grunt of pain and anger the other released the painful hold he had on the raven's arm.

Haruka jumped forward instantly and somersaulted to get a distance between him and the obviously stronger attacker. A hesitation on his side would have probably meant death.

He stayed low on the ground as his gaze focused on the one that had wanted to strangle him just a second ago and his eyes widened the second time that day. Nanase Haruka had exceeded his expression limit for today.

It was obviously not his day. First Julio and now Matsuoka. Did the gods hate him? Why were all the big fish always after his ass?

"Well aren't you a kinky little shit?" Said Matsuoka in a low voice. The previous gentle and amused voice gone and for some reason this made Haruka shiver. He hadn't met with the captain of the Free!-pirates before but from what he had heard he knew that the man was dangerous … and that he wouldn't be able to handle him alone. Much less without a weapon. Unless of course he tried to get Julio's daggers… Maybe he would have a chance then. Running wasn't really an option anyway since Matsuoka seemed to be in a rather foul mood now and not intending to let him go after his little stunt. Good job Haru, you managed to make things worse again.

The red-haired captain stood up and Haruka noticed that he had a bright red spot on his forehead now. Somehow it looked comical to Haru and he snorted which only made things worse apparently because a vein popped on the pirate's forehead and his brows started twitching. The handsome face looked to be on the verge of turning red from anger. "You find this situation funny don't you?" Said Matsuoka with a rumble as he stood up straight and slowly started approaching the crouching form of Haru. For some reason the latter regretted not jumping into the water earlier and swimming away.

The raven decided that it was time to get into action quickly. He dashed forward, hearing the startle from Rin as he too came into action quickly. Meaning the redhead chasing him as Haruka ran away. Yes you got that right. Ran away. He decided that getting Julio's daggers would be too much of a hassle.

And that's how he got himself in this situation, running away from a pirate, throwing whatever he could find behind him. He, a high-placed marine officer that won countless of battles, was running away from a world infamous pirate. How ironic was that? Normally it was supposed to be the other way around.

He threw down a barrel with much effort and saw how the thing rolled into Matsuoka's direction. Regretting that he stopped as he saw the other jump over it with ease, a cocky smirk plastered on his handsome face and eyes sparkling in glee, he cussed inwardly as he somehow already knew that he was screwed if he didn't find a real weapon soon.

It seemed that Rin got tired of the chasing and decided to get some tricks from out of his sleeves. He started running faster and jumped up to haul himself over a wall.

Haru's intuition was screaming at him that he should be careful but for some reason he didn't know what to do. He felt cornered and lost. For the first time in his life he couldn't predict what the other would do. He felt helpless and the thought was suffocating him as he tired out. His breathing became irregular and it became harder to breath. He looked behind him and grit his teeth. Where did that asshole go? He thought angrily. He knew that the other wouldn't give up that easily.

Oh how right he was. Something or rather someone tackled him to the ground, he let out a sound of surprise that somehow sounded out of character. The back of his head hit the pavement hard and he felt his vision go dark for a minute as his thought became fuzzy because of the impact and the pain shooting through his skull. Still he felt his arms get pinned above his head and his eyelashes fluttered open and shut as he tried to work away the awful migraine that was welling up. He was panting slightly and his chest was heaving up and down in a fast pace.

Somehow the situation felt really wrong as he looked up at Matsuoka's face, who at the moment was straddling and pinning him down … and why was the other blushing?! Haruka's eyes were wide-open as he starred up at the pirate. This can't be happening, he thought with panic. What was happening?!

"Julio never told me you were this damn sexy… and hot." Whispered the captain as he starred down at Haruka with lust filled eyes. At this the brunette stopped breathing all together and he palled considerably. His normal pale skin turned even paler and his left eye started twitching.

No no no no no, his mind screamed at him but nothing in his body would function properly and he just lay there like a dead fish gaping at the infamous criminal on top of him whose face was becoming too damn close for his comfort.

The hands that held his wrists together shifted and Rin successfully pinned both Haruka's hands in one. The scary part was that Haru didn't even object. He was too mortified by the whole situation.

Rin didn't waste time as he moved his hand to the marine's face and grabbed the other's chin moving the dark haired man's face into different directions and angles. "I can't believe a guy is this pretty." He said next as he observed Haru's face. This only shocked Haru more, he felt like dying right on the spot now. Luckily it snapped him out of his stupor and he started to trash against the strong and muscular body of the other.

"Let me go you filth." He hissed through grit teeth. His beautiful blue eyes clashing with fiery red ones.

His reaction only seemed to amuse Matsuoka more as the pirate smirked, showing of his sharp row of sparkling white teeth.

The hell is with this guy?!, thought Haru angrily as he starred back in defiance.

And then Rin did something that Haruka didn't expect. The hand that was previously holding his chin now moved to grope the raven's body, starting with his chest and then sliding to his sides. "What the hell are you doing?!" Exclaimed Haruka loudly as he starred at the offending hand.

"Feeling you up." Was the simple answer he got in return. For some reason Matsuoka seemed pleased with himself as he looked down with half-lidded eyes and kept on exploring the other's body.

* * *

**A/N: **-whistles-, hot damn man Rin, you're moving fast aren't you? Pirate!Rin is my friggin OTP. Am I the only one? Hope not. And Haruka being an obvious oaf about things … well guess that's just Haruka. lol.

Well anyway hope you enjoyed, gonna write chap 2 soon… probably :) oh wait it is already written out! if this gets positive feedback I'm posting and else I'm just gonna keep it to myself... My kinks, my way. Wonder what's going to happen next -insert evil laugh-.

Oh yeah I didn't double read this (I'll do that tomorrow) but if you see any mistakes or something don't be afraid to point them out! I don't have a beta so yeah -sob-.

Read and Review! Don't forget that reviews are like fuel for us writers! the more reviews we get the faster and better we work!

- **SpookyMooh**


	2. Chapter 2

**a.n:** Sorry for the late update but I just didn't have any possibility to post the next chapter (and I had to correct some things in the previous part and hella much in this part). Thanks everyone for the nice reviews, the follows, favorites it always makes my day. Anyway enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Haru just lay there dumbfounded. He didn't understand what the hell was going on, at all. The enigma by the name of Matsuoka Rin was currently … molesting him? That thought didn't really settle in his system.

What did settle in his system was that he was actually starting to become anxious which resulted in his body temperature rising rapidly. He was absolutely sure it was just anxiety and nothing else. Even though normally anxiety would lead to a drop of body heat but Haruka didn't want to think about that right now. Or ever.

He tried trashing some more but the iron grip and the heavy body on top of him didn't budge.

"I like it when you're like that." Teased Matsuoka as he moved his hand further down.

"Stop it already!" Haruka tried to stop the other but his effort only seemed to please Matsuoka more as the hand started using more force.

The offending limb trailed up and down his hip and then went lower and squeezed his thigh.

By now the anxiety had turned into embarrassment and a healthy soft pink colored his cheeks. "Have some shame!" He exclaimed loudly as he moved up his leg, trying to move the hand that was squeezing him.

"I'm a pirate, I have no shame." Said Rin with a cocky grin as he hooked his hand under Haru's kneecap and lifted the leg up, keeping it in place with his body next.

Haru looked surprised at the action. "Don't you dare…" He growled lowly, narrowing his eyes at Matsuoka.

The warning was shrugged off with a little smile and Rin moved his hand to fondle the raven's butt. This only resulted into an angry growl.

"I am going to kill you." Said Haruka slowly, making sure to underline each word.

"Hmm, just as I thought you have a nice butt too." Said Matsuoka with approval, ignoring Haruka's threat. A scary smile settled on his face and Haru didn't like it at all. It promised a lot of things that he didn't even want to think about. The redhead's hand reached for something that was probably attached to his belt … or was he aiming for his pockets?

"But don't flatter yourself too much just yet." The redhead added as his free hand slid into one of the pockets attached to the marine's belt.

Haruka's eyes widened and narrowed instantly. Of course _this _pirate wouldn't simply try to molest him, not that other pirates ever tried, the situation turned out to be worse than he initially thought. Getting molested by a pirate was one thing but the pirate getting his hands on something he shouldn't? Yikes, not good.

Cursing inwardly he glared up at the pirate and saw the other's calculated cold look, as Rin's fingers twirled around something cold and metal. The smile on his face turned into a feral grin and he encircled the thing with his hand and pulled it out.

Still pinning Haruka with one hand he held the thing in between his fingers. It was a key with a dark shaded blue colored stone in it. At first glance the stone didn't look all that special but once you held it in the light it would emit a beautiful purple-blue hue. The redhead clutched it in his hand and hurriedly put it away in a small leather bag under his black cape.

"Give that back this instant." Hissed Haruka as he eyed the cape, more specifically the place under the cape that held the key, and then turned his blue eyes up to glare at said pirate.

"Or what? You're gonna glare me to death?" Rin said mockingly, his eyes boring into the raven's and his hold tightening around the pinned arms painfully.

"I have my ways..." Retorted the raven through grit teeth as the pain ran through his body.

After raising his eyebrows at the weird reply, the redhead reached for something different under his cloak - or whatever it was - and for a brief moment Haruka wondered what was underneath the garment but the curiosity was short-lived.

When Rin retrieved the object and metal clanged against each other, Haru suddenly remembered what the admiral had once said.

_'One of the common failings among honorable people is a failure to appreciate how thoroughly dishonorable some other people can be, and how dangerous it is to trust them.' _

Rin dangled the handcuffs in his face as if to make a point and then proceeded to put them onto Haru's pinned wrists, releasing him after he was done but still cautious as to not get jabbed into the face with them. He knew that Haru would do it without hesitation and the latter did try but Rin still had the upper hand -luckily for the redhead's handsome face - when the marine tried to hit him in the face with the metal chain.

Without further ado, Rin hauled Haruka up into a standing position.

"I won't tell you anything anyway." Said Haru in his usual monotone that he seemed to have forgotten about in the last 5 minutes.

"We'll see about that..." Retorted Matsuoka as he tugged on the chain roughly making Haruka almost lose his footing. Glaring at the pirate and deciding that he had enough of Matsuoka's shit (-ty smirk) and using the other's momentary triumph, Haru stomped on the redhead's foot with all the force he could muster at the moment.

Rin let out a pained cry as he moved his foot away and released the chains connected to the handcuffs. Not losing a moment Haruka proceeded to twirl around and use the moment of surprise of the other to kick the pirate in the chest. The force of the kick was enough to make Rin move back but not enough for the desired effect, primary making the other fall over.

A feral groan left the pirate's mouth and he looked at Haruka, his eyes blazing red with fury.

"Lets see you put on that kind of attitude when I'm done with you." He growled lowly as he licked his lips and a sneer formed on them, this successfully showed off his pearl white teeth. Correction, his _shark-like_ pearl white teeth. Within a matter of seconds, Rin had drawn his saber and pointed it at Haruka.

"Nanase-sama!" Muffled voices were heard and the raven perked up at his last name being called out. He was about to call for reinforcement - because he sure as hell wouldn't call for help - but didn't get further than opening his mouth. It was as if the pirate was lightning itself, which would at least explain why he was moving with that speed and how he was in Haruka's face in the matter of milliseconds.

He looked at the redhead with wide frightened eyes. Never in his life had he been that scared of someone as he was at the moment. Matsuoka's demeanor had gone from playful to a terrifying wrath, that reflected in his cold and piercing red eyes. Like a blazing volcano, seeking to destroy and burn everything to the ground. And at the moment that everything was Haruka as he was caught in those dangerous eyes with no escape.

_Was this fear?_

Haruka shivered and a cold sweat broke out in his body as he stood there glued to the spot, not daring to move or even breath let alone move his eyes from the carnal fury in front of him. The cold metal of the saber stung in his side like a snakebite and he soon realized why.

Blood trickled down and stained his previously perfect white blouse and navy colored jacket. But all that Haruka could think about and see at that moment was red and it wasn't the red of his blood that followed him into the darkness that started to cloud his vision as he lost consciousness.

And suddenly he was falling.

* * *

**a.n:** DUNDUNDUN. I don't know what I'm doing with this fic anymore. -cries- This chapter is pretty short bcus I changed the plot line a bit and had to alter a lot of things and well you get it… It was a lot of work in the end but it turned out for the better! (Well that's my opinion at least). I'll update sooner this time (I hope). I actually feel pretty bad for doing this to Haruka… Oh well at least there will be more Rinharu in the next chapter and you'll probably get to know more about the plot itself. … Probably.


End file.
